Fine Fantasy
Because dils has ideas to create an Android (previosly Flash) Final Fantasy-esque turn-based RPG that need storage. Music __toc__ Game Mode While no difficulty settings are available, a lot of switches can be enabled or disabled to customize a challenge or test run. Custom These are the default settings for a standard game, and can be tinkered with from the get-go. Name pending Viable alternatives: * Artifice Characters Properties Playable Primary Primary playable characters are required to complete the game, and are added to the party during the game's Main Quest. Rex Rex is a lad, and a childhood friend of Irea. Irea Irea is a lady, and a childhood friend of Rex. Des Des is a lil' baby. Secondary Secondary playable characters are not required to complete the game, and are added optionally to the party by completing certain Side Quests. Even if they are in the party during a Main Quest cutscene, chances are they will be replaced with the appropriate primary character. Shaniqua Shaniqua is fab, and some random ho who decides to live it up mmo style. NPC Alma Alma is a political spokesperson chosen by Rex and Irea to take the role of de facto leader if the two manage to overthrow the corrupt regime. Setting * Final Fantasy logic/physics ** Guns aren't necessarily the best, etc. * IX-esque era * Magick exists, but doesn't occur naturally in humans. * Plot similar to XII ** Not "Save the world!" ** Nor "We killed god! ** But smaller scale and a lil' more political maybeh? * Rex and Irea join the army at a young age to escape poverty. ** Growing up on the road and seeing towns and conflicts, the two witness the corruption in the system and vow to put an end to it. ** To do this they understand the current leader cannot stay in charge, but quickly realize they would need to put someone in their place. ** As neither of them know enough of ruling to fit the bill, they seek the aid of a political grassroots movement, and meet Alma. Gameplay Multiple Turn-Based RPG :For examples of combat situations, see: /Battle FCR-Grid The entire combat system for playable characters takes place on a 3x3 grid, where each row attains different properties. Formation Formation is the term used for when the three characters align in special patterns to activate unique effects. These effects have a cooldown and an active time to prevent abuse, and as the cooldown is applied at the battle's start no formation may be used immediately. The effects applied usually govern active and passive abilities. Level Grid As the player attains EXP from defeating enemies, they may spend it on stat bonuses, unlocking level abilities (actives and passives), or by leveling each row itself. The latter raises the innate stat augments for the row, and allows the player to purchase new stats and abilities. Order So unimportant but so important?? Either | |} to have the first two always be sort-of physical to sort-of magical Or | |} to have the first two be sort-of passive things and the latter two sort of active. ??? Compound Row Stats Example Abilities The abilities of each character must be equipped to a tile prior to battle, and are only accessible if the character moves to said tile. Active Each tile of the FCR-grid may be equipped with up to 3 active abilities. To be noted is that actives may be placed on any row, but may have to be leveled up before additional rows are available. =Chain = Some active abilities have altered effects and usage when used repeatedly without interruption. This consecutive usage is known as a chain. After unleashing the full ability chain, the ability is returned to its original state and the combo can be restarted again. Passive =Local = Local passives are activated upon moving to the housing tile, and deactivated if the character moves yet again. =Global = Global passives are activated at the start of the battle, and will remain so indefinitely. Command Command abilities may be accessed independently from the character's current position. Equip As stat bonuses are handled organically by the level grid, innate row augments and passive abilities, equipment isn't handled as with regular RPGs. A character may only equip a single piece of equipment at a time, and depending on the piece in question has different effects and activation AP subtractions. Elements Targeting A given ability with full targeting range (how adaptible an ability is depends on the type) may target any number of battlers at once, whereas both allies and enemies are included. This is done by swiping each desired battler once before letting go, as touching a character twice will remove them from the selection list. Enchancing an ability may give it additional target slots, or the ability to target friend/foe if it did not have it already. The maximum target slots an ability can have is 18 (9 enemies, 9 ally targets). Statuses Enemy Info Just like in the , new enemies have no info available to the party, but is slowly permanently revealed during battles as the player fulfills conditions. However, players can also acquire enemy info outside of battles, which is especially important when it comes to bosses, as they may have powerful attacks that operate under certain circumstances that the player needs to take advantage of, as well as their Breaks. The enemy in question will appear in the Bestiary before encountered, but will not have their name nor image visible but only the acquired info. Acquiring info this way may take part in quests. Note that all except notes, breaks and drops are rendered visible after being defeated. Example